


Equality

by Heart_Taker



Series: Equality [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, korra/asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Taker/pseuds/Heart_Taker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Equalists won. As public sentiment swung towards hate and fear towards benders, benders themselves fell back into their elements, each element becoming gangs, and infighting between elements was rampant. </p><p>Amon leads the world, and with no Avatar to lead the people Republic City became a gang warzone, with only a few benders who still believe in peace and co-existence.</p><p>Rated Mature for possible graphical violence and (probable) smut</p><p>Wanna say hi? Got a prompt? New tumblr here: http://heart-takers-equality.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The heat of the battle

"Kill the benders! Amon will reward us tonight!"

I ran as fast as I could, throwing up ice barriers behind me as I rushed after Mako and Bolin. Behind me, the angry mob brandished batons and gloves that glowed and arced with power, and every time I threw up a barrier with water from the sewers below, one of them, the biggest one wielding a arcing sledgehammer, bashed through it. 

I could barely breathe, my legs were burning and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. No amount of gym time could have prepared me to being pushed this hard. Up ahead, Mako and Bolin tore a path through the throngs of angry people, using earth and fire to intimidate and block them off. I could barely spare a moment to think, but I noticed that Mako and Bolin never once directly attacked any of the people with their bending. Good for our consciences, but right now my conscience isn't my top priority. After everything these people have put us through, their well-being isn't high on my list either. 

I feel pain, anger and hatred all bubbling together, like a pool of lava in my chest that just waiting to burst out in a surge of violence towards these people, but as I look around, and I see the faces of the people rushing at us, between flashes of searing heat and the jarring of earth being pulled, I see nothing but anger and confusion, and my own rage dissipates just as quickly as it rose. I tried to be angry, tried to turn that energy into a force to save myself, but when I saw them, people who we used to live beside, used to co-exist with in such harmony, hate and fear us without understanding us, how could I fight back against such a sad cause?

Sometimes a cause is nothing more than a wave of ignorance, ignorance fuels fear, and fear fuels hatred. It's a cycle that once it starts, becomes extremely difficult to stop. Maybe on a bigger scale we never really stop fear, violence or hatred, maybe the cycle is nothing more than a wheel, turning and turning, and, even with our best efforts, we can only slow its turn. 

We tear through the streets, the mob on every side as screams and and shouts assault my ears until I think my bones quiver with every scream. A woman, wielding what looks like it used to be the handle of a broomstick, now set ablaze at one end, dodges past the wave of fire that Mako sends in the air, and rushes towards me. As she raised her arm to strike me I caught a glimpse of her eyes, the mania and irrationality that held her like a vice. Did these people really think Amon would be able to reward them for us? Who would he even give the credit to? To her, who might strike me down? To the crowd around me, for walling me in to be at her mercy? There was no sense to any of this. But ever since Amon showed up, a lot of things had stopped making sense. 

I ducked low, easily dodging her over-advertised swing, and send a small burst of water straight into her eyes. Just before the hit, I'm tempted to freeze it into spikes, but it wouldn't be worth it. Worse, it might give the crowd around us more reason to fight past Mako and Bolin. Instead, in the moment of confusion she takes to clear her eyes, I strike the heel of my palm between her shoulder blades, propelling her back toward the crowd, then haul ass down the road. 

A small act of kindness, or maybe I just didn't want to die with blood on my hands. Judging by the amount of people around us, I'd say it was pretty likely we wouldn't survive the night on the street. 

"Down the alley!" I hear Bolin shout, and I rush in between them, watching as Bolin brings up a wall to seal of the entrance. Mako and Bolin ran off ahead, but I slowed down, hoping… maybe the wall would hold. That's the thing about hope, even in the worst situations, its always there, maybe to give you some light in the dark. 

I heard the first smash of the sledgehammer into the wall, and see cracks instantly spread across the surface. 

Maybe sometimes hope exists so the world has something else to pull away from you. 

I ran, following Bolin and Mako down every corner, until the very last ounce of hope drained out of me when I rounded a corner, and saw that it ended in a courtyard, with buildings on all sides and no other way out. Not unless we knew how to fly, and I'm not very good at that. I suppose I'd be pretty much shit at anything dead, and I had a very distinct sense I was about to know exactly what being dead felt like. 

For a moment I thought about what that might feel like, to stop existing, to give in to what had been chasing me ever since I set foot in this fucking city, to fulfil the promise that every dirty look cast my way conveyed. I felt fear, sadness mostly, that my parents back South may never know exactly what happened to me, never really know what happened apart from hearing the numbers on the radio, or pick my corpse from the TV on the evening news. Their daughter, reduced to a statistic. 

Then, I sense the water. Gushing beneath me, pushing away my mortal thoughts, even if only for a brief moment, and I smile to myself. That the very thing that put our lives in risk tonight would be the one to save us, tells me that maybe life isn't that cruel, or maybe it has a massively twisted sense of humour. 

I use the water from the sewer below, pushing it upwards with such force that the manhole cover is launched straight into the air. I turn to see Bolin and Mako staring incredulously at the sky rocketing cover, borne aloft by my pillar of sewage.. I grab them both by the collar. 

"Hold your breath." I grin, and toss them into the water, bending it so the currents dragged them away. I jump in after them, and the last thing i see before it all turns black is the manhole cover hitting the pavement above me.

_Southern Water Tribe, Antarctic Ice Shelf, Three months ago_

"I love you… I'll make both of you proud, I promise."

I smile at Mom and Dad, turning up my fur-lined collar as a frigid gust of wind swept across the glacier. We stood on the dock of the South, with a Fire nation freighter ready to depart.

All that was left to do was for me to say my goodbyes.

Mom hugged me, and it felt like paradise. The way my fingers brushed the long hair that ran past her shoulder blades, or the strength with which she squeezed me, or the feeling of her smile digging into my shoulder. It was always the small things that you remembered, and never the whole thing. Some say that the people you love are an artwork, and you have to pay attention to see every detail, to remember it. I think they're right, although sometimes the details seem to etch themselves in your memory without you ever knowing.

Mom held me for the longest moment, then she stepped back, the smile in her blue eyes filling me with joy and hope.

"Korra… You've already made us so proud." She sighed.

"Senna," chided my dad, his grin bright enough to light up the room. "Don't make the girl cry, it's the biggest day of her life!" I smiled, grabbing him for another bear hug even as the ship's foghorn tore through the morning air.

Dad briefly returned the hug, then put me down. As he put me down, I took a last long look at him, trying to keep every last thing I could remember about him with me. Every friendly punch on the shoulder that used to deaden my arm for hours, every water bending technique he ever taught me, or every snowball he threw at me when I spaced out during his water bending lectures. Memories that used to make me huff in embarrassment seemed so terribly important right now.  
Before long, I climbed aboard the freighter, and the boardwalk was raised behind me. I stood at the edge of the ship, waving goodbye. And as they grew smaller into the distance, i wondered what the future would bring. 

Behind me, I heard a 'oof!' and the sound of boxes being dropped. I turned, and saw a stocky boy in Earth Kingdom garb talking to a tall stoic-looking punk with hair that went in all sorts of strange angles. Both of them were grinning and shoving each other around.

"Well! that's all our stuff for today right bro? What do ya say we go grab some food? I hear they brought onboard some authentic southern water tribe noodles, can't wait to try those." I smiled, raising my voice a little so they could hear me. "Make sure your chef knows what he's doing, if he overcooks them, those noodles will turn into soggy starchy strips faster than you can say 'ew'."

The stocky one's face paled, and he turned and ran towards what I assumed was the mess hall, his companion shaking his head and smiling at me.

"Come on, lets go watch Bolin have a meltdown at our incompetent chef. It's always a good show." He smirked.

"I hope we get front row seats then." I grin as I catch up to him, and we both start following the sounds of random shouts and the occasional "Get out of my kitchen!"  
The lanky punk smiles, "I'm Mako, and the dramatic over reactor is my brother."

I extend a hand, and he grips it warmly. "I'm Korra, and it's very nice to meet you both."  
\------------------------------  


_Republic City, Sewers, Present ___

God, this place smelled terrible. I would consider saying it smelled like shit, that might have gotten a laugh out of Mako and Bolin, but seeing as how they were both lying beside me coughing up water that was all the colours you didn't want water to be, I'd say levity wasn't exactly appropriate right now.

I struggled to my knees, taking a look at the sewers around me. The sewers of Republic city used to be an engineering marvel, combining machinery with bending to achieve the cleanest drainage system the world had ever seen. Needless to say, without the bending part of that process, the machines had been working overtime, but they were slowly failing. We were lucky I had enough water to get us in here, but the torrent of water that I forced up must have pushed us down a few city blocks at least. In the low light, I saw many pipe outlets around me, but only a few of them oozed anything more than a trickle of greenish-brown water.

Then there was the occasional outlet that ran red and sticky. I tried not to think about that.

Mako sat up and cast a small fire for light, and I couldn't look at the pipes anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Bolin, dripping wet and filthy. He smiled, and the usual pearly white of his teeth had been stained green, and I'm pretty sure I saw something wriggling about it in there. Did I tell him about it? Hell no.

"Nice thinking, Korra." Said Mako, trying to ignore his brother as he ran to a corner trying to spit out whatever was in his mouth.

"Speak for yourself bro, you're not the one who just spat out a fuckin tadpole."

I smiled. Even in the midst of all this, it was nice to know that at least some things never changed.

"Well, we're safe for now, but I don't think I want to spend the night here, as cozy as it may be." I said, looking around for a way out. In the low light cast by Mako's flame, I saw the silhouette of a ladder further down the tunnel. "This way."

At the top of the ladder, I pushed the manhole cover up and took a quick look around. Normally I would have just pushed it aside and climbed up, but normally I wouldn't have a city of armed non-benders chasing me.

There was nobody around, and as I pushed the cover aside for a better view, I noticed we were in an alley, and I recognised the place as several streets down from my old apartment, in what used to be one of the swankier parts of town. Now, it was mostly a ghost town, as the people with means and any sense had packed up and left Republic City long ago. At least we weren't in any immediate danger of someone jumping out from the shadows.

As we clambered out of the sewer, I tried to bend as much water as I could out of our clothes, but one thing I learned about the water here in Republic City, it carried many things, and sometimes, when those things got on you, they may never come off. Not unlike the city itself, althought the marks that this city could leave on you often go deeper than looks. 

"Ugh, we could all use a shower and a place to hunker down." Bolin grunted, trying to brush off a patch of moss that had attached itself to his boots.  
"If we could get into one of these buildings, I could pick the lock of any one of the doors," claimed Mako, his face devoid of emotion. From many a night spent in bars bitching about our lives, I knew that Mako had a shady past, and this was probably bringing back memories that he wished he didn't have, and it was in moments like this that you could see how haunted he was, and maybe understand how hard he tries to be happy most of the time. 

It's a damn shame for him to feel like that, particularly because it was at moments like this that I wish I had some of his knowledge. But I guess I still have no idea what price that knowledge comes for, and maybe, on some deep level, I hoped I never found out. Either way, our priority right now was to find a good place to hole up for the night.

Security really shouldn't be a problem, considering Amon's rallying cry had drawn almost every able-bodied person out onto the streets. So we quickly ducked into the lobby of the first building we could, thankful that there was no guard at the desk, or anyone about for that matter. I trailed behind Mako and Bolin as they made a beeline for the elevator, as I tried to take a look around the lobby. You could see they really left in a hurry, these rich snobs that used to occupy this opulent place. I always knew that if you had the means to go anywhere you would never stay in one place for long, not unless you had a strong enough reason to. Looking at the overturned plants and random articles of clothing strewn all over the floor, I'd say a lot of people lost their reasons.

Mako and Bolin were hopping around in the elevator, a mixture of excitement and apprehension on their faces. I could understand the sentiment, and strode quick as I could into the elevator, with Mako closing the shutter behind me.

I don't know what it was that drove me to do it, but when Mako reached for the button for the second floor, I reached out and grabbed his hand. Maybe I just wanted to see what living higher might be like, maybe I wanted to understand what the very best of Republic City lived like, even just for one night.

I pushed the highest button on the elevator, and felt the shudder as we began to climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my absolute first fanfic. Ever. I've never been driven by any other story to actually produce a fanfic about it, but something about the Avatar series...
> 
> Anyway, long story short, i want every last one of your comments on how to improve, what im missing, what you'd like to see etc. I put quite a bit of thought into this story, so expect to see a fair amount of depth and emotion in it. 
> 
> I would like to point out that the "style" (?) of this story has been heavily, and I really do mean heavily, inspired by beech27's "Republic City Blues" fanfic. If you haven't read that, seriously do it. Some other works that gave me inspiration include silkarc's "Ronin Korra", so check that out as well.
> 
> I hope you like the story! There's definitely more to come, and my notes will definitely be more relevant to the story as it goes on. 
> 
> (No schedule yet as to when this will be updated, because im swamped by my internship, but depending on the response to this story, I'm thinking maybe one every two to three days? We'll see.)
> 
> \------------------  
> (Chapter 2 notes: these are here, because chapter one and two have been merged)
> 
> Ah Korra... You should know better than to give in to temptation.
> 
> Hi! Chapter 2 is here, and I really hope you guys like it, its a little longer than chapter one, but trust me I wanted to make it way longer. The only problem is right now I'm still juggling work and other priorities, so you'll have to deal with this for now. Next chapter will be coming hopefully in the next couple of days, if I can manage it. 
> 
> Quite a bit going on in this chapter, but also not much at all, but I wanted to give the background character's some love, and to provide some (definitely not all) of the background on this story, so I hope you enjoy some good times with Korra's parents and Mako and Bolin being goofs for a bit before the series starts getting a little more heavy.
> 
> Something else I wanted to mention: I might be going back to change chapter one slightly? I went back to read it and realised that although I had settled on the way of telling the story, I might not have brought it out as much as I wanted to, and also there are a few errors here and there that need to be corrected. 
> 
> Things like this happen when you're both the writer and the editor. 
> 
> Do comment and let me know what you think about the story and how it's told! I hope you guys will stick with me all the way. The response on the first chapter was fantastic, and I can't wait for the next chapter! Things will be getting much more interesting…


	2. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and co. enjoy their new digs, and Korra less than enjoys some old memories.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!"

Bolin was basically rubbing his face on every inch of the apartment around us. Mako was standing behind us, giving the hallway one last glance for security before closing the door and double locking it.

The apartment wasn't as opulent as I thought it would be, no chandeliers or candle lighting. It was mostly simple, furnished with a sofa, a TV and a kitchen that seemed spartan, but somewhat beautiful at the same time. In fact, if you were looking up subtlety in the dictionary, this house may have shown up as the most understatedly expensive environment in the world. The only exception to this was the ceiling height window that gave a stunning view of Republic City. 

As Mako walked past me, I caught his gaze for a moment, his downcast expression as he walked up to me. I turned, looking him square in the eye as Bolin ran around the place, gasping at the art and luxury. 

I wanted to say so many things, to ask so many things. but I had never found the right words to phrase my questions with, always afraid of pushing Mako too far down memory lane, and turning the corner to find his nightmares waiting. Normally, I would have left him alone, to let him be in charge of his own thoughts, but tonight it seemed like all of us could use some help. 

"Hey… you alright?" I ask, touching Mako on the arm. He turned, and the look in his eyes told me that this wasn't the same Mako that I met on that Fire Nation freighter just a few months ago. 

"I just…I just wish i could go back to they days where i would break the lock when i tried to open it." He says, sighing as he brushed past me, collapsing onto the sofa ahead. He barely even looks around the room, already somewhere else in his head.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting next to him, getting comfortable. I want to be here, to listen to Mako's troubles, because it seems like maybe even Bolin might not be able to fully understand how deeply Mako felt some things, and how much those things may have affected him. I dont know the details, and its unlikely that Mako may ever share all the details, but right now, I'm hoping that just sitting next to him might get him to share more.

In the kitchen, I could see Bolin hustling about, raiding the fridge and firing up the stove. 

"Thank you."

Somehow those words slipped out, and for a second I'm not sure why I'm thanking him. As grateful as I am that he's saved my ass time and time again, I know that Bolin and I have definitely done the same for him, and to thank him for something like that might as well be insulting him, to think of us as anything less than friends after all that we've been through. It's funny, to think that sometimes we say things that we don't really understand, but sometimes we learn as we go along. 

"For what?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"For everything you've sacrificed to take care of us. Everything you did back in the day, every sin that you committed, you did that in the name of keeping your brother safe. And when you boarded that freighter to come here to start a new life, when we got here and things started going to shit, you didn't even hesitate, you pulled me along with you, and you've never stopped keeping us safe. Back then, you barely even knew me, I was just a nobody, and if you had left me behind no one would have blamed you. But you chose to take me in, to take care of me. Granted I definitely don't need to be protected, but you've kept us on a good path. So thank you, Mako, and I want you to know that I think you are one of the toughest and best people I know"

I say those words, and feel a almost physical load float off my shoulders. I've never been the best with my words, but i suppose that what i just said would be one of my grammatical masterpieces, and I get the bonus of meaning every single word, which is something some people never get to experience in their lives. 

Mako pauses for a moment, then smiles.

"What? No love for the guy cooking for you?" Bolin stood before us, platter in hand and a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Taking a look at the platter was simultaneously the best and worst decision of my life. having been on the run for the past three days, the three of us had barely had anything decent to eat. I tore into the cured meats and eggs and fish that Bolin had carelessly fried, chasing them down with the odd vegetable and gulp of juice. I glanced at Mako and Bolin, who were essentially doing the same, even if they were a bit less violent. 

I can't blame them, I had always been a sucker for eating. Even when I was younger one of the most common laments around the house was of mom running around in a mad dash in the kitchen, moaning about how much food she had to prepare each night. Then dad would go up and hug her, a sharing a huge smile and a warm laugh. 

And just like that, I felt my ravenous appetite ebb away, washed away by the bittersweet memories of my parents. Even though I slowed down, eventually all the food disappeared anyway, with all threw of us leaning back satisfied, but only two of us truly happy. 

"God, we stink." deadpanned Bolin, and for a moment we shared an easy laugh. 

Out of pure reflex, I catch the pillow Mako throws at me, and note how soft and wonderful it feels. Despite the spartan artistry to this place, it really was extremely comfortable, in many subtle ways. Someone has, or had seeing as they were probably gone, very good taste. 

"Ladies first." Smirks Mako, snagging a morsel of meat left on the platter and chewing it slowly. 

"I'm sure the bathroom here is probably gorgeous, I remember all the stories that the owner of the gym used to tell us about this district." Bolin piped up, sitting up and getting ready to clear the dishes. "Even the… bad stories." He muttered, just under his breath enough for him to think i wouldn't hear, but I definitely did. 

It was an interesting feeling, to be protected, especially by two boys who looked like I could crush them in a hug. Living in the south pole, a girl could become naive, surrounded by elephant-seal pups and polar dogs, animals that were docile by nature, and a rough weather that wasn't unsurvivable. If you weren't careful, simply being able to live there might become ego fodder. Sometimes I was thankful for the occasional troublemaker that came by on delivery ships and got too drunk in our tavern. They did keep me on my toes, but I suppose if I thought I was ready for the dangers of this city, then I'm definitely guilty of the ego the south pole so graciously bestows. 

The bathroom was just as Bolin had guessed, gorgeous. A slick black tiled floor that had no cracks for moisture to seep into, mood lighting and a sink that looked too simple and out of place next to the beautiful jacuzzi bathtub and shower next to it. Locking the door behind me, I stare at the bathtub. 

Red, surprisingly, after all the simple beauty of black and white tones the apartment had, the one indulgence in it was red. Well, maybe that's not the only indulgence that's red, I did see a beautiful wine cabinet on the way in, and I have no doubt that whoever lived here enjoyed only the best. 

I found the button that started the bath, and shrugged off my Water Tribe vest. It was filthy, the usual blue stained with the muck and green of the sewer. I run the sink, bending the water through my vest to clean it. Before long I've popped my trousers into the sink as well, knowing that my bending could provide a better cleaning than any machine or hand. Perks of being a Water bender I suppose, although these days those perks seem to be running thin. 

It wasn't always like this, when i first arrived on that freighter the city had seemed so alive. The sun beating down on the gleaming towers of steel and glass, the bright blue sky above those towers, the bustling streets below, I thought this place could be paradise. Maybe for some people it still is.

When Amon took over with his demonstration at the pro-bending arena, I was there, watching the match. Wolf-bats versus some other team that i can barely remember, not much of a fight considering the Wolf-Bats fought dirty, as usual. It looked like it would be a hideously boring night, just going back home and bitching to Mako and Bolin about the poor shape pro-benders were getting into, when the lights dimmed. In the darkness I heard something I had only ever heard in fire-bending stories before. It was the sound of explosions, but smaller somehow, softer. 

Then there was the rhythmic thumping of bodies hitting the ground. 

When the lights came back on, I saw red. Blood, splattered against the walls and floor of the many exits and entrances, and the wide-eyes of the security guard on the floor next to me. I noticed then, the small wisps of smoke curling up into the air from the man's hand. No, not from his hand, from something he was holding, something metallic, gleaming. Something dangerous. 

Then Amon rose up from the centre of the arena, holding the exact same thing in his right hand. on either of his sides stood five people, men and women dressed in a strange armour that mad ether almost indistinguishable from each other, save for the curves of the women. Amon stood in the centre, a fearsome oriental mask hiding his features, the mouth of the mask twisting into the facsimile of a smile. just behind Amon, standing over his shoulder, was another man, with a long wispy moustache and dressed in a different sort of combat gear than the other Equalists, his suit, blue and rubber instead of the cloth and leather of the regular outfit. In his hands he held twin swords, and on his back a strange contraption. 

They struck fear into the hearts of many, but some of the gasps that erupted around weren't only from fear. 

I suppose i should have caught on by then, how all this would have ended. but i was too busy staring at the man in front of me, his deadly-looking thing pointed right at me. 

 

The Wolf-Bat leader, Tahno, I think was his name, rushed forward, bending up a deluge of water at Amon. Amon side stepped the blast of water, and he moved so fast i never even registered what happened. In a blur of earth, fire water and fists, Amon had managed to dodge every attack, and hit the nerve points that reduced the three best pro-benders into heaps on the ground. Tahno, lay on the floor, staring wide eyed up at the Man towering over him. Even from my seat i could tell he was fucking terrified, gibbering and begging. Amon silenced him with a boot over his mouth.

Amon held up a microphone with his left hand, and his voice mocked the smile on his mask. It wasn't the words or the meaning behind them that scared me the most, it was the conviction, the determination that was bare in his voice for anyone to hear. 

Here was a madman, and there is nothing scarier than a madman with a mission. 

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. 

So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. 

Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to defeat them. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will soon know what fate will befall you. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city.

 

For centuries, bender have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field! Tonight, witness the power that every single one of you can wield, and use to take back what is yours!"

And with that, he pointed the contraption in his hand at Tahno's head, who was trapped underneath his boot, and another explosion happened. 

Tahno spasmed, then his blood began to spread on the ground.

I remember gasping, covering my mouth in horror. I remember the taste of bile coming to my throat, and tears welling in my eyes. 

I remember staring up at the man in front of me, my gaze moving past the contraption in his hand and to his face, his cruel eyes and the grin that spread on his face. 

I remember him pulling me up by the collar of my vest, pulling me close enough for my eyes to meet his and hold his gaze. I remember the cold feeling of his gadget as he jammed is against my throat, his voice throbbing in my ear as I stared into the cruel depth of his eyes.

"You see that, girl?" I remember thinking that it didn't feel like i was hearing his words. That his voice seemed to be flowing into me, filling me with fear and inaction as my knees went weak and I felt despair rising in me. It's a strange feeling, despair, like the tug of water as you feel yourself slip under the surface, losing hope. Sometimes you know you could still fight back, but for those few precious moments before drowning you wonder to yourself: can I really?

He was still talking, his grip on my shirt strong and i felt myself unable to breathe, whether it was nerves of his grip on my neck making it more difficult I didn't know. 

"I can tell from your cute little outfit that you're a water bender. Another one of those filthy oppressors thats made my life a living hell for so long. This little beauty here? It's called a gun, and with it, I could end your life with just a pull of the trigger and your bending won't count for shit. Do you hear me? DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?"

All I can remember is the cold painful press of the gun against my neck, and thinking that I was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of backstory and exposition going on here, and I really wanted to get that out of the way before plotty things happen. I'm sorry if this the story is plodding in terms of chapter mapping, but I intend to merge the first two chapters together so it feels less like that. Furthermore we introduce Asami next chapter! stay tuned for the cool stuff
> 
> By the time you see this i think chapters 1 and 2 should be merged together. Im sorry this took so long to write, but work and many other (boring) responsibilities got hold of me and refused to let me go. I also wanted this chapter to be of the highest quality possible, so please forgive me for taking so long. Also its my country's independence day! happy 50 years Singapore!
> 
> Plot wise I think I have quite a few chapters ahead paved out and ready, and I do have a final endgame in mind, so i hope you stick with me all the way through. 
> 
> Once again, sorry this tok so long, and this is a long chapter, one that I really enjoyed writing! 
> 
> Any comments and stuff is really really cool :D


	3. Red Wine and Blood

The running water of the sink pulled me out of my thoughts, mostly due to the fact that in my time reminiscing it had begun to overflow, and was getting my fur-lined boots wet. I quickly turned off the tap, unplugging the sinkhole to let the water drain, and hanging up my vest to let it air for a moment before I bent the water right out of it. One of the few perks that fire and water benders shared: instant dry clothes, if you were good enough. I’ve seen many a firebender try that trick and end up burning their favourite clothes. Mako had been upset about that shirt for almost a week. From then on I decided that I would be in charge of drying their clothes. They’d still wash them though, because there is no amount of seaweed noodles in the world that could convince me to touch one of Bolin’s shirts after a long day of work. According to Mako, there are squirrel-skunks that smell better.

I give the rest of my clothes a quick wash, eager to try out the bathtub after everything that happened today. My bindings were a relief to take off, and as I let the steamy water fill the tub, I took off the clips and pulled apart the knots in my hair. The water sloshed about noisily, cascading into the tub and swirling around the bottom.

Just like the water beneath the Arena.

It’s difficult to believe I actually made it out that night, considering how stupid I had been. The scar on the side of my ribs was enough reminder of that, but worse was the nightmares. Every night, I relive that moment over and over again until I wake up, not even remembering when I had fallen asleep.

Most nights I try not to.

I turn the tap off, and step into the bathtub.

\----------

The bath was the most relaxing thing I’ve had in a while, and if it weren’t for the fact that we were in what was once someone else’s home, I may actually have been relaxed enough to fall asleep in it. As it was, all I did was get as clean as I could, then sat for about half an hour just trying to relax until Bolin began to smash on the door, yelling about how “the rest of us want a turn too”. 

Now we were all just curled up near the L-shaped sofa in the living room. Mako had been the first to fall asleep, thanks to the half a bottle of wine inside him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch as he let his head droop. I never thought that anyone could sleep in that position, I’ve tried it before, many times after a long day, but I always managed to tip myself over and wake up as i fell. Mako seemed to be kept in perfect balance though, balanced enough for Bolin to be leaning on him, sprawled out next to him, with his head on Mako’s shoulder, and snoring loud enough to keep me from falling asleep. 

Not that I minded. Like I said, nightmares. 

For the longest time, I lay there, splayed on the couch. I keep thinking back to that night, the dead silence of the arena, the choking smell of smoke, the madness burning bright in the man’s eyes. 

I remember the sound of blood rushing in my ears, how it felt when a bead of sweat slid down the side of my face, and how i kept trying to will myself to stand up, to run away, but my body seemed to disobey. 

Then the lady next to me grabbed her drink, flinging it at the man. 

I remember rushing out of my seat, as the man staggered back, cursing. I remember bending the drink, trying to get it to freeze. I remember the sound of an explosion, and I remember the feeling of having my side ripped apart. 

I sighed, standing up and going over to the massive window. Republic city lay beyond, it’s beauty in every skyscraper that crafted its skyline. Even now, with it’s empty streets and unoccupied buildings, the city still managed to look morbidly beautiful. Maybe it’s the same way dead people are made to look their best. A small lie, to cover up the terrible truth beneath. 

“...Don’t move”

I feel my heart jump straight into my throat, whipping my head around to see the source of the voice. Behind me, framed by the door to the apartment, stood someone. If it wasn’t for the shape of the helmet they were wearing, with its distinctive gas mask look, I wouldn't have known it was an Equalist.

Well, that, and the gun they were pointing right at me. 

What was one of them doing here? Was this some sort of hideout for them? I don’t think Amon would give this kind of luxury to just any member of the Equalists. Someone important then? Was this person a bodyguard? 

Doesn’t matter. This was an Equalist. Which means that the second they get to know that we’re benders then we’re as good as dead. Mako and Bolin are out. Both of them were so drunk before they fell asleep that even if they woke up now I’m pretty sure that they would be of absolutely no help. I only have one chance. I have to disarm them, and make sure I can take them out before they can get to me. The half-filled wine bottle is still on the table, if I used it to smash against their gun, maybe i could knock it out of their hands, then use the wine again to land an uppercut. Two-hit knockout, not something that I haven’t done before. Then again, the only practice I’ve ever had was on the local drunks down in the south. Hardly trained adversaries, or even fair game. 

But there was no time left to think. They had already begun to take slow steps towards me. In the low light, i could see the reflection of myself on the lenses of their helmet, and the gun that never left my body. 

Now or never. 

The wine bottle smashed into the side of their hands, splitting and reflecting the moonlight in it’s shards. For a moment, A piece of glass reflected the light upwards, and I saw the mask of the assailant. They had lost their grip on the gun, and as it clattered to the floor I surged the wine back upwards, aiming right for their face, trying to catch them off-guard. 

Then I saw the Equalist somersault backwards, the wine sailing high, narrowly missing. Sticking the landing, the Equalist climbed effortlessly onto the back of the sofa, nimbly dashing across the top of it, rapidly closing the distance between us. I threw my last globules of wine just before they reached me, and watched as they sailed past my attacker, the Equalist flipping off the back of the sofa. 

They landed right in front of me, and i was lucky to dodge the first swipe of their fist. They followed quickly with a series of punches, three jabs to the body. The first i managed to block, but I had to dodge and weave to avoid being hit by the next two. A kick came in, high and towards my head. Instinct saved me. I grabbed their leg, absorbing the blow and moving with the attack, flinging them over my shoulder and onto the floor behind me. I stumbled back from the attack just as I felt their body connect with the floor, and when I looked up, they had rolled away, a heap on the ground. 

Press the advantage, that’s what gets you out of barfights. Hit hard, move fast, and hit again until they stop moving or stop breathing. Whichever one happens first. I dashed forward, swinging my fist high, hoping to bring it down onto the back of their head. 

For a split second, I saw the rubber sole of a boot fill my vision. 

In the next second, I felt myself sail through the air, my teeth clicking together as something hard slammed into my jaw. 

The second after that, I felt the back of my head crash into the back of the sofa, and everything was jarred out of focus. 

“Interesting. No one’s ever managed to block that kick before.”

In front of me, I saw a blurry pair of boots, walking towards me. One of them was dragging slightly, like it was in pain. Good. Meant i managed to get a good hit in at least. This fight isn’t over. I just have to get back on my feet, maybe pretend to lean on the sofa for support. Never hurts to be underestimated. 

I leaned heavily against the sofa, panting. Maybe i should talk, buy myself some time to catch my breath. What should I say? As far as I know, they’re alone, but more Equalists must be on the way. I have to wake Mako and Bolin, somehow. Maybe I could compliment them on the fight they’re giving me. more underestimation. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I feel myself grunt between exaggerated breaths. “Usually most people go down in two hits with me.” 

“Oh please don’t grin like that. You smile like you’ve already beaten me.” Came the reply. Strange. They sounded… female? Between the muffling of the mask and the sound of my blood rushing in my ears, it was difficult to tell, but it definitely wasn’t as gruff as I was expecting. Fine. I don’t have a shred of remorse of putting the hurt on a Equalist, lady or not. I’ve already underestimated her once today. 

“What makes you think I haven’t already?” Yes, that’s a good reply, act cocky, keep her talking. Once she commits to talking, I can rush her, overpower her. 

“I’m still standing.” Came the reply, low and malicious as she took one last step, standing just out of arm’s reach. She raised her arms, right one in front of her chest in a fist, and the left outstretched. her palm turned downward. I clenched a fist, ready. 

“That’ll change.” I say, and take the swing. 

She ducked, but not to dodge my fist. instead, she used the palm that was turned downward to brace herself against the floor, and her right leg swung high, her knee bending around my right arm just as I leaned into the punch. She dragged me forward, off-balance, smashing face first into the ground. I feel her as she swivels on top of me, straddling me from behind and grabbing my right arm by the wrist, bending it painfully into my back. I may have yelped in pain. 

“Hm, you were right,” I hear her say, every syllable dripping with ridicule. “Now I’m kneeling.” 

This. Bitch. 

I push myself off the ground with my other arm, bucking wildly as I throw her off. She goes flying over the sofa, smashing into the coffee table. Our dishes were still there, judging by the shattering noise. Oops. I turn around, vaulting over the sofa. She was on her knees, trying to get up. I rushed forward, landing a solid kick into her side. She rolled with it, rolling backwards and onto her feet, grabbing her side. 

Time to finish this. She stood in the hallway, the one that led down to the bathroom. A chance. I could still sense the water back there. If i could just pull it towards me, this fight would be over. 

Something bright flashed in the corner of my eye. 

Then she rushed me, dragging a blinding light with her. I raised my arms to defend myself, but that was a mistake. She leaped, lifting her entire body off the ground as her legs scissored me around the waist, tackling me. I collapsed beneath her, and as she landed, she knelt on either side of me, and the light, her hand, touched my neck. 

All I remember is pain, like the searing of flesh sizzling up the back of my neck and flooding my brain. My eyes burned, and body seized as I tried to scream, but if i made a noise, I couldn’t feel it. 

And then it was just a big fat cut to black. 

\----------

“Yes, she attacked me. No I’m sure they’re all benders. Seems they tried to hide here for the night. Taking shelter perhaps.”

It’s annoying to wake up to the sound of someone talking. The bindings around my wrists and feet don’t help either. On either side of me, Mako and Bolin are tied too, leaning back on their chairs. The sight of them gagged, makes me feel the cloth between my teeth even more, but at least they’re still unconscious. I failed to protect them. If she kills us now, at least they won’t feel a thing. 

Speaking of her. 

I hear a chair being dragged, and as i glance up, I see her, still clad in her uniform. She sets the chair in front of me, the clang of it being put into place deafening to me. Everything seemed too loud, as if every clop of her boots was applied directly to the back of my skull. She sat on the chair, and reached up to remove her mask. 

A wavy mess of black hair erupts as she pulls off the mask, then she looks up at me. Her hair curls at the shoulder effortlessly, cascading like a dark waterfall. Her lips are red as a rose, and her skin so pale it seems to reflect the moonlight. Between that and the low light, she looks like a ghost, one that looked beautiful enough to convince you you were dreaming, but dangerous enough for you to never want to let your guard down. I wish I could be that dangerously beautiful. 

She has a bandage on her hand. It’s stained a dark red. I must have managed to cut her.

She spears me with a glare, leaning back and crossing her legs. 

“So, before the rest of the Equalists comes to send you off to a special jail cell somewhere, tell me. Did you enjoy the wine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY. FREAKING. SHIT.  
> Has it been two months since i last updated? I am trash, and I'm sorry, but in between my major project and my internship I've just been so damn tired and uninspired. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading, and any comments you have are always always cool. 
> 
> (once again, sorry for being trash)


	4. What drives us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um. It's been month's hasn't it. Sorry... Please take my newest chapter and spare my life DX

I started laughing, a laugh that started in my core and erupted into a guffaw that echoed around the room. It was less humor and more hysteria now that I think about it, but cut me some slack, i’ve just gotten my ass kicked and am about to be sent away, never to be heard from again. In front of me, she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry,” I sniffed, between bouts of laughter. “It’s just that you sit there, injured and bleeding, and you know that the only reason you won the fight is because you cheated, and you still manage to stay so confi- no, so cocky. How do you do it?”

 

“I saw what Amon did, what all of you Equalists did at the rally. The senseless murder of so many people! How do you live with-”

 

A sharp click stuns me into silence, and I looked up to see the gun, glinting in the moonlight, the fingers of her good hand wrapped around it as she pointed it at me. I didn’t know much about guns, but from the look in her eyes, it seemed like she was barely fighting the urge to kill me. Why would she do that? She had no reason to keep me alive, not as far as I knew.

 

The gun barrel was shaking, and her voice was strangled with rage as she spoke. “How dare you talk about a fair fight. You and your kind destroy homes and lives every time you have a disagreement! Bending bandits of every kind pillage and uproot lives of non-benders every day, picking on us with your unnatural advantages! You want to talk about how I cheated during that fight? I merely stunned you. I’ve seen lightning from a bender tear incinerate a man’s eyes inside his own skull.”

 

That was different. I had never heard an Equalist justify their actions before, at least not beyond anything that wasn’t “For Amon!” Most of the equalists I’ve dealt with are just going with the flow, believing that what they do would somehow result in them having a better life. This was personal for her. Reason told me that benders had just as hard of a time dealing with the benders who abuse their power, and that the Equalist movement was generalizing all benders as monsters who should be wiped out. But despite all of that, I couldn’t help but sympathize with her. No one should ever have to be put through so much.

 

“...I’m sorry”

 

She hasn’t stopped staring at me, but when those words leave me mouth her eyes widen, then her gaze softens as her gun arm seems to relax, the gun barrel steadying. Whilst I’m sure her being calm probably makes her a better shot, I’m still glad for the improvement.

 

“I may never understand what it’s like to go through that kind of pain. I’ve gotten pretty lucky running away from danger for a while now. We’ve even managed to get away from the mobs that stalk the streets.”

 

“By hiding in my apartment?” She smirks, her confidence back. But her smile is shaken, less sure now, I think.

 

“No, we were actually forced to hide in a sewer before we got here.”

 

Her smile disappears at that, her glare back in full force.

 

“But… I don’t think that all of this. All of this pain and hatred and suffering will do any good. Even if you killed every single bender in the world, an impossible task, but say you did, what then? Our world is based on balance, everything functioning on the ideas of non-benders and the physical power of benders to work. Without each other...We’d be nothing.”

 

The room was still cast in a deep blue, only one side of her face illuminated, but in that low light, I saw her eyes soften, and she let the gun arm drop to her thigh. Her legs were still crossed, and the way she sat made me think that it would be unwise to say anything else.

 

I shifted my weight, trying to be as comfortable as I could be with both hands tied behind my back. I winced, a bolt of pain shooting straight up the side of my neck. She noticed, and uncrossed her legs, sitting up and leaning forward. I looked up, and she was staring at me with curiosity in her eyes.

 

“What? It still hurts okay? Whatever that thing that you used on me is, it packs a hell of a punch.”

 

She laughed at that, barely more than a bitter sigh, holding up her gloved hand. I took a look at it, the way the metal plates on the pads of her fingers glinted, catching the light. They seemed to connected to a circle in the middle of her palm, and as she closed her fingers into a fist, casually and comfortably, a question rose in my mind.

 

“Did you make that?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

Strange, I would have expected pride in that answer. An equalist who could shoot you at range, and knock you unconscious with a touch? Seemed like the perfect weapon.

 

“Such a little thing...So filled with energy, with power. With it I can win any fight, come out unscathed. But I can’t kill. I still can’t kill.”

She says this as barely more than a whisper, and she finally lowers the gun, letting her arm rest at her side. She breathes heavily, a cross between a sigh and a sob. I’ve seen people like this, but usually they were the family members of someone killed by the war. Benders mourning the loss of something more than just another bender. Mourning the loss of a father, a brother or a friend. To see an her, an equalist, in the same pain that her kind caused so many others, was strange to say the least.

 

She was speaking again, barely looking at me.

 

“...I don’t want to kill you, you know that? Even when i had the gun on you I only wanted to make you tie your friends up and then I’d tie you. My father made these,” She said, holding up the gun. “Wanted to arm the Equalists and make the fight...equal. But when I saw what it did to people I…”

 

Another suppressed sound escaped from her. This one sounded like the beginning of a sniffle, and the way she turned her head away confirmed that it was.

 

I had to ask. I had to know. Even if it was the last thing i ever learned I wanted to know why she became an Equalist. Maybe if she told me her reason, I could find out why she didn’t want to kill, and maybe understand why the Equalists hated us so much.

 

“Why did you choose to join Amon?”

 

Seems like that was the wrong question to ask. Her gaze hardens again, and this time the way she looks at me makes me sure that if i keep needling, she might just kill me on the spot. Suddenly she’s standing up, crossing the distance between us and then dropping to one knee in front of me. Her gloved hand grips my chin, and tilts me up to meet her eyes.

 

In the darkness, her emerald green eyes glitter, and in them I see hatred, burning bright as she stares right at me. If I wasn’t already on my knees, I don’t think i could stand up to that gaze. I try to look away, trying to turn my head, and the grip on my chin tightens.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Her voice was barely more than a whisper, a growl, but it was a voice that could not be ignored.

 

“I didn’t _choose_ to join the Equalists. I became one when my mother burned to death in front of me as a burglar ran out of my home. I became one when I sat outside of my father's room every night for weeks, listening to him cry himself to sleep. I became one in the moment my father fired his first prototype gun in his workshop, then knelt to promise me that his inventions would avenge her, and let benders know our pain.”

 

There was a knock at the door. She didn’t answer it. Maybe she was too caught up in her memories, and the way she kept staring at me made me quiver. Her hand was still on my chin, and I squirmed again, trying to worm my way out of it.

The next thing my vision flared white, and the side of my face felt like it was on fire. Off-balance, I collapsed on my side, feeling tears well up as my face burned. She stood over me, pulling her glove tighter as she spoke.

 

“My name is Asami Sato. I hope you treasure that information. It may well be the last thing you hear as a free woman.”

 

The knock on the door came again, and she walked away. I heard the door open behind me, and words being exchanged, but I wasn’t really listening. I was thinking about dark cells, walls lined with instruments of torture. Screams echoing down long dark hallways and guards that never looked like they really saw me. Was that going to happen to me? What about Mako and Bolin? Would I ever see them again? Or was i destined to spend the rest of my life alone, locked away and forgotten?

 

Behind me, I heard conversation, her voice floating in the air.

 

“Khan, thanks for coming so quickly.”

 

“Ms Sato, Amon sends his apologies for this disturbance. We were not expecting these...guests, in the safe house.”

 

“No matter. If Amon thinks i can’t defend myself then he’s got another thing coming.”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to imply that, Ms Sat-”

 

“It’s fine. Just get them out of here.”

 

Sounds like I’m not the only one she can make quake in their boots. What a surprise. The poor little equalist messenger must be so scared, dealing with the "fearsome Asami Sato".

 

“My apologies Ms Sato, but Amon has requested your presence as well.”

 

“At this hour? What could he possibly want?”

 

That’s a surprise, seems like Amon and Asami aren’t on best buddy terms yet. Maybe I could use that someday soon, if i don’t spend the rest of my life rotting in a cell somewhere.

 

“He didn’t say.”

 

There was a pause, then i heard footsteps. Next thing I knew I was being hauled to my feet, my hands still bound behind my back. I looked over my shoulder, and saw him, an Equalist, helping me up. Behind him, Mako and Bolin were being lifted over the shoulders of another two Equalists.

 

“You must be Khan,” I said, trying to balance myself as i straightened. He turned me around, his hands on my shoulders to keep me on my feet. He didn’t say a word though, didn’t even look me in the eye in response.

 

“Come on Khan, if you’re going to be the one carting me off to some special cell somewhere, at least talk to me like a civilised human being.”

 

That got his attention. He looked me in the eye, and the same fire that burned in Asami’s eyes burned in his.

 

“...You want to know something interesting? Amon has been lying to Ms Sato for quite a while now. We don’t have time for prisons or special jail cells to keep your kind. You have no place in our coming world. There is no jail. You may live a little longer since Ms. Sato will be riding with us and we can’t kill you in front of her. But you won’t be seeing sunrise. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Well. That’s nice to know.

 

I was herded out, Khan’s grip never leaving my arm as he dragged me towards the elevator. Stupid choice, taking the top floor. Stupid choice coming here in the first place. What a waste, escaping from a mob of people only to be overpowered by one because we let our guard down. I suppose I asked for it.

 

But Mako and Bolin didn’t. They would have been content with any other room.

 

I stepped into the elevator, Khan still on my arm. Behind me, the other two masked Equalists stood with Mako and Bolin slung over their shoulders. I had to get them out of here. If nothing else, I can’t let them down. Not when they’ve done so much for me.

 

Asami stood to my left, helmet hanging from her fingertips. She didn’t look at me, didn’t so much as glance up when I walked into the elevator.

 

The doors dinged open. It was the same empty lobby, but somehow it seemed colder, emptier. It seems imminent death gives places character, maybe I’m just trying to remember anything else I can, during my last few moments.

  
I heard movement in front of us. Then a searing bolt of flame came barrelling down the lobby hallway, and something smashed into my side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, critiques, kudos are not necessary all always very appreciated :D Thankyouthankyouthankyou for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoyed it so far! can't promise when the next update will be, but this story will be finished, if it's the last thing i do!


	5. Fire and Brimstone

“Get down!” 

I hit the floor, and pain flared up my shoulder, and my breath left me as something collapsed onto my stomach. I glanced down, moving my bound wrists out of the way to see emerald green eyes and dark hair glaring up at me. Asami was already getting to her feet, tugging on her glove. Behind her, I saw Khan and the two other Equalists scrambling for cover, Khan reaching to his hip and pulling a gun out of its holster. He looked much scarier with it in his hands. 

Fire and chunks of earth were pelting the inside of the hallway, showers of sparks and dirt smacking across me. Asami grabbed me by the back of my collar, dragging me behind the counter in the middle of the room. 

“Stay here.” She was already pulling her mask back down, her gun back in her hand. Once the mask was over her face, she glanced across to Khan, and if there was some form of communication there, I didn’t catch it. 

Khan moved first. He moved in a blur of speed, zig-zagging from pillar to pillar as he fired on the move. Asami leaped over the counter, and I tried to sit up, to peer around the counter to watch. 

In the blur of the battle I couldn’t really keep track of who was who, and with four Equalists all masked up and moving in sync, I quickly lost track of Asami. All I could pay attention to was how they fought. It was… It was beautiful. The Equalists didn’t so much fight as dance around the room, using tools not much bigger than the palm of their hands to tear into people possessing what was once considered the most powerful talents. Sprays of blood and gore erupted at the far end, and after a blast of flame shot past my head, I got my first clear look at the attackers. 

Firebenders and earthbenders. Men and women alike were sending their elements careening down the hallway, but there was no formation, no organization to their attacks. The firebenders and earthbenders were randomly spaced out, struggling to plant themselves into their bending stances whilst the Equalists shot at them. There must have been at least fifteen benders, but with the four Equalists moving completely in sync and firing at them, It was all the benders could do to try and find cover, to defend themselves. 

I glanced across at Mako and Bolin, both lying in a heap to my left. If I wanted them to get out alive, the Equalists had to lose this fight. Otherwise it would just be another pile of dead benders and three more on their way to execution. I should thank the spirits that the Equalists hadn’t shot them there and then to lessen their load in the fight. Maybe out of respect for Asami, maybe to conserve their bullets. 

In any case, I had to even the odds, if only i could get out of these ropes. 

Another burst of rock and fire smashed into the counter, and I ducked back down. At least they were putting up a good fight, buys me some time. Every good hotel should have some stationery behind the counter, right? 

It’s not easy to open drawers with your hands tied, and whilst rocks and flames are being thrown at you. I start kicking at the desk, trying to use my feet to pull the drawers open. Hooking the toe of my boot, I pulled one of the drawers free and it crashed down to the floor. Inside, nothing but a mirror, some paper and a pen. Useless, unless… I spun around, using my hands to grab the mirror out of the drawers. Smashing it with my fist, I grab a shard and start trying to cut the ropes. 

“Move up! Watch your corners!” 

That was Khan, and I peeked up over the counter again, still trying to cut through the bindings around my wrists. I could feel the blood oozing from around my fingers as I cut the rope, but those fingers had long since lost feeling in them. Too many times broken. 

It was fearsome the way the Equalists fought. Tactical and graceful, they utilised their weapons to make sure that the benders could never properly get into formation. They abused the one weakness that benders trained for years to overcome: unpreparedness. It doesn’t matter how strong a bender you are, if you can’t find your footing in a battle, you’re dead. 

The Equalists had forced the benders out of the hotel, and the fight was now taking place in the street. Satomobils were parked up along the sides of the stree, and hey were taking potshots at the Satomobil that the benders were hiding behind, fluidly dodging the blind attacks that the benders were throwing their way. I heard Asami’s voice ring out over the noise, and saw that she was the one in front, ducking behind a pillar for cover. 

“Khan! Did you radio ahead for backup? We’re going to need a cleanup team after this mess.” 

Khan was across the hall from her, firing off two more shots before replying.

“Yeah, Backup , cleanup and transport team for the prisoners. Five minutes till they’re here Ma’am”

“Good. Then let’s end this.”

Asami rolled out on the sidewalk, and let loose two shots that shattered the windows of the Satomobil. I only saw a small spray of blood before I heard the screams of pain coming from the other side. Good. If you can scream then you’re still alive, as they say. 

My hands are almost free. But the other two Equalists were on their way back, and they slung Mako and Bolin over their shoulder, rushing out to the sidewalk. I wonder, do they know that they could just kill them right now and save the trouble? Is Asami really worth the effort to keep them alive just so she can’t see them die? Or is Khan the only one privy to the knowledge that Amon doesn’t really care? 

Khan didn’t exhibit the same restraint as Asami. There was a man, a firebender that got caught out in the open as the benders moved back, trying to move across the street to get to more cover. Khan saw him as he raised his arm, fire erupting around his palm, but he got no further. Khan put a bullet in his hand, then followed with another in the shoulder before plugging him in the leg. He collapsed screaming. 

“Move up! We have them cornered!” Was all Khan said.

The four Equalists moved as one, surging forwards and still firing. They made it to the Satomobil that the benders were originally hiding behind, two taking the time to reload whilst the other two fired. 

The benders were dropping like flies. It seemed strange that they would attack without a plan like this, and all i could do was hope that they would last long enough for me to cut through these damn ropes and get Mako and Bolin to safety. 

Then the firebender’s other hand lit up. 

Asami barely had a moment to scream before he flung a humongous jet of fire right at the Satomobil where the Equalists were hiding. There was an explosion, the Satomobil blasting high into the air as it knowcked the Equalists away. Khan was thrown back against a pillar of the lobby, and Asami was sent flying, collapsing in a heap in the middle of the lobby. 

Mako and Bolin were on the sidewalk, a safe distance away from the explosion, but that had cost the other two Equalists. They were crushed underneath the burning wreckage of the Satomobil. 

They were on fire, but they weren’t screaming. 

My hands are free. Time to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my long hiatus. I've been working on a really big project for school and it's finally done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to try to be more regular with my updates from now on. One a week, hopefully.


End file.
